Ten Years
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: When Olivia has it all, the husband, the house, and the potential future spending the rest of her life with the man she loves. This was bliss. Just when she though life couldn't possibly get any better than this, God gave her a blessing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is something I thought of yesterday. So far it's a one shot but enough people like it and review, I could use this as a prologue and make it a multi chapter story.**

**Full Summary: **_When Olivia has it all, the husband, the house, and the potential future spending the rest of her life with the man she loves. This was bliss. Just when she though life couldn't possibly get any better than this, God gave her a blessing. He gave her Bella Olivia Stabler. What more can a girl want! Just what the world needs. Another Stabler._

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson had met in their Captain's office sixteen years ago, they were to become partners.

It took ten years for that partnership to bloom in to love, then to develop in to a relationship. Another year to grow in to a engagement then in to marriage before finally becoming a family of three. Baby Bella Olivia Stabler was now three years old and was so beautiful. She looked the perfect combination of both her parents and was very intelligent for her age.

A baby Olivia always wanted and the baby Elliot always wanted to give her the

chance to have.

Ten years was one long rocky journey, the last six had been even more of a roller coaster but it had been worth it and Elliot and Olivia wouldn't change a thing.

"Mommy?" Bella called out happily as she ran out from the house in to the backyard, where Olivia was sitting on the porch swing on the back deck, in her chocolate brown bikini with pink polka dots.

"Hey, my Bella bug. What can Mommy help you with?" Olivia asked with a grin as she picked up the toddler, who was dressed in her own bikini. It was purple with pink straps and frill around her tiny waist.

Bella snuggled in to her Mommy and rested her little head on Olivia's shoulder. "It so hot," she whined. "When we go swim?" she asked, sucking on her thumb.

"Don't suck on your thumb, butterfly. You're too big to now," Olivia gently scolded her daughter, taking Bella's thumb out of her mouth.

"Mommy..." Bella whined again. "When we go swim?"

"Soon, baby. You've just had lunch. Let your tummy digest your food, if you don't, you'll get a tummy ache and you don't want that do you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, Mommy. No tummy ache."

"I didn't think so. Where's Daddy?" Olivia asked and kissed Bella's little olive toned cheek.

"Daddy on phone, talking ta Grandpa Don," Bella informed her mother. "Daddy say it gwown up talk, told me to come see you."

"Oh, I see, little one. Well, we'll wait till Daddy is finished talking to Grandpa Don and comes out here before we go for a swim," she said and kissed her baby girl's head as she rubbed her back.

"But I wanna swim now," Bella grumbled unhappily.

"And if you keep acting like that then you won't swim at all, Bella Olivia Stabler," Olivia told the moody toddler.

Bella pouted and folded her arms on her little chest.

"Behave yourself, Bella Olivia. Don't make me have to change you back in to your play clothes... If I do, you'll be staying inside and not swimming," she warned Bella again.

Bella bit her bottom lip as a tear fell from her mocha brown eyes and it broke Olivia's heart. Little Bella had her mommy wrapped around her little finger and she knew it... She used it to her advantage.

"Bella bug..." Olivia cooed and kissed Bella's head as she rubbed her back again.

"Mommy, you love me. You wouldn't do that," she smirked.

Olivia sighed. She wouldn't have and but didn't help when Bella knew it. "Don't get smart, Missy. Go get your floaties. They're in the small bottom drawer of your dresser," she said and stood Bella on the floor before patting her bottom.

Bella giggled and ran back inside the house. During the day in the summertime, they normally left the back door open for Bella to run in and out as she pleased but was to not adventure further then the back deck without Elliot or Olivia, even though the pool gate was locked.

One time, Bella tried to let herself in to the pool area but luckily was busted by Olivia and after that incident they put up a baby gate at the end of the deck, so Bella couldn't get near the pool area again. Elliot had modified the baby gate, making it higher, so Bella couldn't climb over it.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath and rubbed her hands down her face.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Elliot asked as he walked out of the house, walking over to her.

Olivia looked up at her husband with a smile. "Hey, babe. Nothing, your son is just kicking me in the ribs," she said, rubbing her eight month baby bump.

Elliot sat down beside her on the swing, placing his large hand on her vastly expended abdomen, beside her slightly smaller hand. He smiled feeling his son's movements. "Wow, he's really going at it."

"No, kidding," Olivia groaned, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles, trying to calm down the active fetus.

"Is he more active then Bella was?"

"No, he's actually a little more mellow then Bella was."

"What I do, Mommy?" Bella asked as she walked back out to them, her pink floaties in hand.

"Nothing, sweetie. Come here," Olivia replied and opened her arms.

Bella ran in to her Mommy's arms, careful of her belly and passed her the floaties. "Here, Mommy."

"Pass them to Daddy, baby, he'll blow them up for you. Mommy needs to go to the bathroom," she said and waited for Bella to walk and stand between Elliot's legs before pushing her heavy body up and off the swing with difficulty, waddling in to the house.

"Daddy?" Bella spoke up as Elliot slid the blown up floaties on to her arms.

"Yes, princess?"

"How long is ten years?" she asked curiously.

"Why, Belle? What does ten years have to do with anything?" he asked confused.

Bella shrugged her little shoulders. "I heared Mommy say something 'bout ten years."

"What did you hear me say, Bella bug?" Olivia asked as she waddled back outside.

"I heared you talking to Aunt Casey on the phone. You sayed something about Daddy and ten years," Bella answered and wrapped her arms around her mommy's thighs.

"Oh, well, Daddy and I worked together for ten years before we fell in love, baby," she tried to explain.

"Oh, okay," Bella said, nodding with a smile. "How long is ten years?" she asked again.

"Umm," Olivia tried to think of how to explain it to her toddler. "A very long time, Belle. Come on, let's go for a swim," she said and took the hands of two of the three most important people in her life. The third was in her uterus, who was pretty mellow at that moment.

Elliot opened the baby gate and the three of them walked down the steps, walking down the path to their backyard swimming pool. Well in Bella's case, skipped down to the pool.

Elliot opened the pool gate before letting down of Olivia's hand reluctantly and helping Bella get her floating ring around her.

"I go in now?" she asked, pointing to the water excitedly.

"Yes, baby girl," Elliot replied, laughing lightly and taking his wife's hand.

He turned to look at Olivia and couldn't help but smile.

Sensing her husband staring at her, Olivia looked in to his calming cerulean blue

eyes and planted a kiss on his lips before quickly turning her gaze back to Bella, who was happily splashing around in the water.

Elliot stood behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her baby bump. "Let's get in, beautiful," he said and kissed the side of her neck.

Nodding, Olivia couldn't help but moan. "Yeah," she breathed and the two of them walked down the pool steps without releasing their hold on one another.

Ten years is what it took before they stopped hiding their emotions, their love for each other. Ten years of fights and sexual frustration, of just being work partners and friends.

Ten years was a very long and bumpy road but if it hadn't have been they might not have gotten to where they were. In love and married with a beautiful little girl and a little boy on the way.

In the six years of their marriage, they'd had less then half of the fights that they'd had in the first three years of their partnership.

Despite all the problems, fights, arguments and minor disagreements they'd had, it was so worth it... They were happy and in love. It took ten years to finally realize it but they couldn't live without each other. They took on the world, did everything, hand in hand, and would continue to do so till they took their last breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided for this story, I'd start from six years before and show Elliot and Olivia's relationship and marriage bloom. Ending the story with the day that was shown in the first chapter. So here is six years earlier. Please read and review if you want more.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Six years earlier_

Olivia Benson walked toward the Special Victims squad room at 7:54 AM one cool, Autumn, Friday morning. Six minutes before they were due to begin the work day, only to find it eerily quiet. Where was everyone? Her partner/ secret lover had called her just before he was going to leave for work, meaning he should have already been there.

She opened the double doors and walked in. It was empty, no-one in sight. Even Captain Cragen wasn't in his office.

Olivia furrowed her eyes in confusion and went to pull her cell phone out of her handbag to call Elliot, but was stopped startled as Elliot suddenly appeared. He had walked out of the interview room, dressed in a black suit and with a shit eating grin on his face.

"El? What is going on?" she asked nervously, slightly shaking. She could guess what was about to happen, especially when she saw familiar faces peering out of the interview room, smiles on their faces.

Without answering, Elliot pulled a small, velvet jewelry box out of his coat pocket and knelt down before her.

A tear fell from Olivia's eye as she watched the love of her life kneel in front of her.

Elliot opened the box and turned it to face her. "Olivia Marie Benson, I have loved you since the first second I saw you but it took me ten years to tell you cause I was such a coward," he said, causing Olivia to giggle as she wiped away her tears of happiness. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked nervously.

Olivia gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Elliot James Stabler. I will be your wife," she cried happily and gave him her left hand, so he could slide the ring on her finger as the squad/ friends and family came out of the room, cheering and congratulating them.

Elliot slid the stunning yellow gold ring with three diamonds. A small one on each side of a big one. It was absolutely beautiful and Olivia loved it.

She couldn't stop staring at it as it glistened on her finger. She couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. It had just become the best day of her life.

"I love you so much," Olivia whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, claiming his lips with hers, beginning a deep, romantic kiss right in the middle of the squad room.

Their audience began to whistle and cheer, gasp and aww. Casey even yelled out, "It's about time!"

Blushing, the happy, newly engaged couple pulled away for oxygen, smiling.

"Did you plan all this?" Olivia asked softly.

Cupping his new fiancées cheek in his hand, Elliot rested his forehead against hers and nodded. "Yeah, baby. I hope it's okay that I did it in front of everyone. I hope you didn't feel pressured..."

Olivia cut him off by pressing her lips to his, kissing him. "It's absolutely fine, honey. They're our friends and family. It was simple but romantic, just what I imagined. I love you so damn much," she whispered and claimed his lips again.

Pulling away reluctantly, Elliot was grinning. "I love you so damn much too, gorgeous," he said and took her hand on his. "I have booked us the honeymoon suite at a lovely hotel, so we can consummate our engagement," he whispered in the ear and kissed the shell of it.

"What about work?" she asked, slightly tilting her head in confusion.

"You've been given the day off. Enjoy your long weekend," Captain Cragen said and gave her a hug before patting Elliot's back. "Congratulations, you two. Go spend some time together. We'll see you both bright and early on Monday morning, ready to get stuck in to it," he said and headed in to his office, closing the door behind him. He had some work to do. Trying to convince IAB to let Elliot and Olivia stay together as partners despite them now being engaged.

*************

Arriving at the luxurious hotel a couple hours later, Elliot gently squeezed Olivia's thigh in an attempt to wake her before lifting up the blind fold, from over her eyes.

Olivia groaned and stretched in the seat, opening her eyes against the late morning sun streaming through the car's windshield. "Oh, wow," she gushed. "It looks so romantic, El," she said, unbuckling her seatbelt as Elliot did.

"Anything for you, beautiful," Elliot smirked and opened the car door, getting out.

Getting out after Elliot opened the door for her and took her hand, Olivia said, "It must have been expensive."

"As I said, baby, anything for you," he replied and guided her inside.

"El?"

"Yes, Liv?" he asked and lifted up their conjoined hands to kiss the back of her hand.

"We don't have anything with us. No clothes, no toiletry items. Nothing, only what's in my handbag and our cell phones, which we don't have any reception on, well at least out here we don't," she said, looking at her cell phone before carelessly chucking it back in to her back as they stepped in to the elevator.

"Don't worry about it, hon, it's all worked out," he assured her.

"Elliot Stabler," Olivia said, looking in to his beautiful blue eyes. "What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Wait and see, my love," he teased and kissed the back of her hand again. "Wait and see. You are going to love, I promise," he assured her as the elevator dinged, indicating that they had reached their floor. Olivia took a quick glance at the floor number. It was the ninth floor. The whole floor was set up romantically.

"Here's our room," Elliot said and stuck a key card in to the lock before opening the door.

The first room of the suite, which was the kitchen/ dining area came in to focus and Olivia gasped in shock.

"Oh, my goodness. You did this?" she asked, eyeballing the rose petal path, which she presumed led to the bedroom.

Elliot nodded. "Last night," he answered and guided her in to the suite, locking the door behind them. "Do you like it?"

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head.

Misunderstanding, Elliot sighed sadly but before he could say a word, Olivia leaped in to his arms and cupped her face in her hand, claiming his lips with hers. "I love it... It's so beautiful," she giggled.

"Olivia Benson giggling?"

"Only for you... But if you tell anybody, I'd have to kill you," she joked.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Elliot laughed as he carried her in to the bedroom.

"No, we can't," Olivia whispered, breathlessly and moaned when Elliot began to suck on the side of her neck. "Oh, God!" she cried out, she could feel his member hardening already.

With a forceful groan, Elliot laid his new fiancée down on the queen size bed and slowly started to undress her, revealing her perfect, naked body to him. "You are so fucking beautiful, Olivia. You always make me hard just looking at you," he growled his confession in her ear.

Olivia moaned and rubbed herself over his now rock hard penis as she sat on him, causing him to moan and grab on to her bare hips.

"Liv," he groaned. "Wait till I get my pants off. Not very comfortable."

Olivia laughed and slipped her fingers in to his pants and undone the button before unzipping them. She then pulled them down and off of him with his boxer briefs in one fluid movement, releasing him of the confines of the fabric.

"Guide me in, babe," Elliot groaned, cupping her prefect breasts in his hands.

Olivia moaned and threw her head back as she took a hold of his shaft and slid down on him, moving her hand just in time to take his whole manhood in to her.

Being used to having to be quiet most of the time, when Elliot had his kids, Olivia barely made a sound, just the exhalation of a deep breath.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her bare back as she rode him at an increasing fast pace. "Make as much noise as you want, gorgeous," he panted. "It's only the two pf us on this entire floor."

"Really?" Olivia asked breathlessly as she rubbed her hands up and down Elliot's chest, her head still thrown back, her eyes clenched shut.

"Yeah, Liv. It's just us. For the whole weekend. So we can make love as much as we want and make as much noise as we want," he replied before groaning loudly as Olivia clenched his member with her inner walls, cursing just as loudly in pleasure before speeding up even more. She was now riding her lover frantically.

One of the cell phones began to ring somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor but they ignored it.

The couple just moaned and continued with their activity. This weekend was about them and they weren't going to let anyone ruin it.

They reached simultaneous climaxes, screaming out each other's names before Olivia slumped tiredly down on Elliot, panting. "That was fucking amazing."

"Yeah it sure was," Elliot replied, just as breathless, rubbing her sweaty back. "Give me a few minutes and we can go for round two."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, my lovely reviewers. I've been busy but here it is. Please read and review if you want more. The length of this story is detemined by reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia woke the next morning after making love to Elliot twice more. She moaned as she stretched and opened her eyes, she was sore from their nighttime romps.

She saw Elliot sitting on the side of the bed, reading something on his cell phone, presumably a text message.

"What is it, El?" she asked, her voice groggy from sleep.

Elliot jumped startled and turned to his fiancée with a smile. "Morning, beautiful, how long you been awake?" he asked softly.

"Only just woke up, honey. Is something wrong?"

Elliot shook his head, still smiling. "No, baby, everything is fine."

"Then who's the text from?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Instead of answering, Elliot passed her his cell phone.

Olivia took it and began to read the message. It was from his mother. It said: ' Hey, son. I heard about your engagement from the kids. Congratulations. I hope I can meet this special woman. I love you and hope to see the two of you soon.'

Olivia wiped away the stray tear which fell from her eye and kissed her man.

"We have your mom's blessing, I guess that is a good thing," Olivia said softly, holding Elliot's hands in hers, looking in to his eyes.

In response, Elliot grinned and kissed her nose. "Oh, yes, baby, it's a very good thing," he assured her and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

The couple sat there for several minutes, just gazing in to each other's eyes. Getting lost in the love clearly visible in them.

"Make love to me," Olivia purred seductively in his ear and pulled him down on top of her, as she slowly laid back down on to the mattress.

"You sure you're not too sore, Liv?" Elliot asked with a smirk, caressing her both lip with the pad of his thumb.

Olivia smiled and rested her forehead against his, never losing eye contact with her fiancé. "I'm sore but I want to do this. I love you. The pain is worth it," she assured him and Elliot nodded.

They were both still naked from their previous encounters the night before, so Elliot straddled her, both under the sheets, and cupped her breasts. He leaned down and began to suck on the side of her neck as he teased her nipples, earning a deep, throaty moan in pleasure from Olivia.

"Oh, God," she panted, arching up her body, pressing her breasts in to his hands more.

His fiancées moans were turning him on and Olivia could feel his penis hardening beneath her, hitting her lower abdomen.

"You ready, sweetie?" Elliot suddenly asked when he knew he was hard enough to enter her.

Olivia nodded and rubbed herself against him. "Yes," she replied breathlessly and sucked in a deep breath when she felt Elliot suddenly slide in to her completely in one quick, fluid motion.

Gasping, Olivia bucked her hips in to Elliot's.

"You okay?" he grunted and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, please move," she replied and bucked her hips again.

As ordered, Elliot started thrusting in and out, slowly at first but gradually picked up the pace until they both simultaneously reached bliss, screaming out each other's names in pleasure.

"That was fucking amazing," Olivia said, after coming down from her high as she rested in her lover's arms, her head on his chest, listening to the fast beating of his heart.

"Yes, it was. Ready for another round?" he asked, stroking back her sweaty, long brown hair.

Before Olivia could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Elliot called out.

"It's Kathy," a voice replied through the door.

"How the hell did she find us?" Olivia asked angrily as she got up and headed in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was pissed that her fiancé's ex-wife had found them and was at the door.

Elliot sighed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and opened the door. "What do you want, Kathy?" he asked before seeing the tears streaming from her eyes. "Are the kids okay?" he asked concerned.

Kathy nodded. "The kids are fine... I'm pregnant, El," she whispered.

"Congratulations," Elliot replied simply.

"Elliot, it's your's," she told him in an attempt to get him back.

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "It can't be. We haven't had sex in five months, Kathy, and I regret it . You would be showing. You are just trying to break me and Olivia up and it's not going to work," he told her angrily.

Kathy sobbed and bit her bottom lip. "But I still love you... Please come back to me."

"Well I fell out of love with you years ago. I'm in love with Olivia and we're going to get married and start a family of our own. We're be at the house to pick up the kids on Tuesday," he told her and closed the door.

"If you don't tell Olivia that you cheated on her, I will. You can't use being drunk as an excuse," Kathy said, through the door.

Elliot groaned and banged his head on the back of the hotel room door before heading over to the bathroom door and knocking on it. "Liv, baby, please let me in," he begged.

It took a few minutes but he finally heard the lock click before hearing Olivia's voice over the sound of flowing water.

"Come in." Her voice was emotionless.

Elliot opened the door to find Olivia in the shower. He closed the door and undressed before opening the shower door and stepping in behind her.

"I'm sorry Kathy ruined our morning," he apologized, wrapping his arms around her, resting his palms on her flat stomach.

Olivia sighed and leaned in to Elliot's embrace. "It's okay, we have plenty of time to fix the day," she assured him, placing her hands on his. "What did she want?"

Elliot sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's pregnant and tried to tell me that the baby is mine," he told her.

"How?!" Olivia asked in shock, turning to face him. "You guys got divorced a year before we started dating so you wouldn't have had sex with her in like two years at least."

Elliot dropped eye contact with her. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Oh. My. God," she screeched, putting it together. "You cheated on me?! When?!"

Sighing, Elliot ran his hands down his face and when he looked up, Olivia had got out of the shower and was drying herself off angrily with a big, fluffy lavender purple towel.

"When?!" she demanded again, looking at him with the towel wrapped around her body.

With a groan, Elliot turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "About five months ago. I'm so sorry, baby," he confessed and apologized.

"No! You do not get to call me 'baby' right now. I am not your 'baby' right now!" she snapped at him and stormed out, in to the bedroom.

Elliot's bottom lip began to quiver as he banged his head against the wall. It must've been harder then intended because his world almost instantly went black.

Waking a few minutes later, he opened his eyes to see Olivia crying over him, caressing his cheek, ever so tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, baby. The ambulance is on it's way," she sobbed, her tears falling on his face.

Elliot reached up and wiped away her tears. "No, I'm sorry, beautiful," he apologized. "I love you so much and want to tell you the whole story."

"You don't have to, El. I forgive you," she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

Elliot tried to sit up but Olivia gently pushed him back down.

"Settle down, honey. The ambulance is on its way," she cooed, stroking back his short brown hair.

"I have to tell you, Liv," he insisted weakly.

"Tell me later, El. And I promise that I will hear you out," she assured him, delicately rubbing the bump on the top of his forehead. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him on the lips again.

Reluctantly, Olivia finally pulled away and Elliot said, "I love you too, gorgeous."

"We will get through this and you can tell me your part of the story later."

The paramedics finally arrived and Olivia reluctantly got up and moved out of their way, so that they would tend to Elliot. They checked him over before declaring that they were taking him to Mt. Sinai Medical Center for tests and, if the doctors decided, for overnight observation.

*************

Arriving at the hospital, Olivia was banished to the emergency department's waiting room while they examined Elliot in a trauma room.

She must've fallen asleep as she waited because she was woken by someone gently shaking her.

"Ma'am, ma'am, wake up," a voice softly told her.

Stretching, Olivia opened her eyes and came face to face with the doctor that she had seen take off down the hallway beside Elliot's gurney, yelling out orders. "Oh, my God. Is Elliot okay?"

"Yes, Elliot is just fine beside a thumping headache and a nasty bump on the noggin. He just needs to stay in overnight for observation."

"Can I please see him?" she asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course, follow me," the doctor said and started down the hallway that he had emerged from.

Olivia followed him to a room and the doctor pointed to the door.

"He's just in here, ma'am."

"Thank you," Olivia said and headed in.

She found Elliot sound asleep in the hospital bed. Not wanting to wake him, she tip-toed in and went to sit on the chair beside the bed but a groggy voice stopped her.

"Come up here with me, babe."

Olivia nodded and laid down on the bed beside him, cuddling in to his side.

In response, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and guided her head to rest on his chest before placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"It's all my fault," she mumbled in to his chest.

Planting another kiss on her head, Elliot said, "No it's not, Liv. It's mine. I made a mistake and I'll do anything to make it up to you, baby," he assured her, slipping his hand under her shirt and began to rub her bare back. "I couldn't bare to lose you."

Olivia started to sob painfully as she rubbed his chest. "I can't lie, El. I am disappointed in you but I couldn't bare to lose you either but we will make it through this... Just promise me, no more secrets, lies or cheating... Please," she begged him.

Continuing to rub her bare back, Elliot replied, "I promise, my love... I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and shortness of this chapter but I have been very busy lately. Here it finally is and please read and review, if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot was released from the hospital three days later with a prescription for painkillers to ease his re-occurring headaches.

It was mid afternoon and Olivia was laying on the couch, feeling a little under the weather, dozing on and off every now and again. The television was on with a movie from the eighties playing, although she was barely watching it. She didn't even know what it was titled.

"Liv, baby..." Elliot whispered as he squatted down beside the couch and caressed her cheek, tenderly. "Sweetie, wake up," he cooed, noticing that she had drifted off once again.

Waking up slowly, Olivia cleared her throat and opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered, smiling up at her man. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned, reaching up to run a finger over the stubble on his cheek.

"I'm fine, Liv," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's you that I'm worried about, babe," he told her softly and put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm alright, El," she lied.

"Liv, honey, please don't lie to me. I know when you're feeling ill," he cooed, stroking her hair back from her face.

Olivia sighed and sat up slowly before moaning at the sudden wave of nausea from the movement.

"Liv, you going to be sick?" he asked concerned.

To try hold back the nausea, Olivia gulped and started to take some slow deep breaths. "No, I'm okay now," she replied, once she knew it was safe, that her lunch wasn't going to make a reappearance.

"Come on," Elliot said and gave Olivia his hand.

"Where are we going, Elliot?" she asked, taking his offered hand.

"To bed for a lay down, beautiful. You are sick and I am going to take care of you, just like you cared for me when I had the stomach flu," he said and helped her up before guiding her to bed. He pulled back the comforter and said, "Lay down, Livvie."

With a soft groan, she laid down, getting comfortable, curling up on her side and closing her eyes.

Elliot then tucked her in and got in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Try get some sleep," he whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

"I can't," she replied and snuggled into her fiancé, trying her hardest to relax but was currently unsuccessful.

"Why not, baby?" he asked, rubbing her arm, up and down.

"I can't shut my mind off and I should be looking after you, since you were the one released from hospital just this morning," she answered in a whisper, turning her head to look into his eyes.

"Liv, I'm fine. It's you who's unwell right now, so I am going to take care of you. So please just let me do that, okay?" he said and kissed her shoulder.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Okay, thank you, El. I love you,"

"I love you too, gorgeous," he replied and laid on his back, gently turning Olivia around and coaxing her to snuggle into his side, to rest her head on his chest.

Once settled, Olivia exhaled a deep breath and rested her arm over Elliot's stomach.

**************

Before long Olivia finally managed to relax her mind and body enough to fall asleep before tossing and turning.

"Liv, baby, wake up," Elliot whispered, rubbing her back beneath her shirt. "You're dreaming."

Olivia shot up in the bed, panting and sweating. "El?"

"Yeah, sweetie, you're okay, it was just a bad dream," he assured her and gently pulled her back down on to his chest. "Gosh, you're all sweaty." He put his hand on her forehead and sighed. "I think you have a fever. I hope you didn't catch the stomach flu off me," he said and very gently got up to get the thermometer from the bathroom. "Open up."

"El," she whined, "I'm f--"

Elliot cut her off by sliding the thermometer into her mouth. He waited till it beeped. "102.4. Liv, you have a fever," he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "I am going to run you a bath. Just rest, okay?"

Olivia nodded as she tried to fight against the drooping of her eyelids but she was losing the battle quickly. "Okay," she replied groggily.

Elliot stroked back her sweat dampened hair and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading into the bathroom. He was beginning to feel guilty, sure that he had given her the stomach flu. He just hoped that he hadn't.

************

Once the bath was filled with warm water and Olivia's favorite, soothing lavender bubble bath, he headed back into the bedroom to get Olivia.

She was still laying there in the bed, but now she was curled up, moaning softly.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Nauseous," she replied simply and sat up carefully and slowly with Elliot's help.

"Okay, sweetie," he said compassionately as he helped her up off the bed. "Let's get you into the bath and relaxing."

Elliot helped Olivia into the bathtub and let her slowly get undressed before helping her in. "You want me to stay, baby?" he asked softly as she sunk into the lovely warm water, resting her head on the bath pillow.

"No, thanks, honey, I'm okay. But could you get me a glass of ginger ale? It's in the fridge from when you asked for it," she asked, closing her eyes, trying to fend off the nauseous feeling.

With a nod, Elliot kissed her forehead. "Sure, sweetie. I'll be right back," he promised and headed out to get her drink. He just hope that she hadn't caught the stomach flu he had had.

As he walked into the kitchen to get her the drink, Elliot couldn't help but smile. He could not believe that tough, independent, Olivia Benson was letting him look after her while she was sick but he was glad that she was. He loved her and he couldn't wait to make her his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter again, I was busy again this week but if I get enough reviews, I will make sure the next chapter is longer. So, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

Waking the next morning, Elliot stretched out his arms and when he felt that the mattress beside him was empty and cold, his eyes shot open and he sat up, trying to find Olivia, hoping she was still there. "Liv? Honey, where you at?" he called softly into the dark bedroom, the sunrise beaming in through the window providing minimal light.

When he received no answer he got up and headed downstairs. As he got closer to the living room, he could hear the hum of the television. The volume was on low and on a movie channel. Some romantic comedy was playing. Olivia's favorite movie but Elliot had no clue was it was called.

"Liv, baby?" he called softly again and walked around the couch.

He found his fiancée sound asleep with a blanket scrunched up at her feet, like she'd kicked it off in her sleep. He squatted down beside the couch and caressed her cheek, delicately. "Sweetie, wake up," he whispered.

Olivia groaned at being disturbed but upon opening her eyes, she smiled up at Elliot. "Hey," she whispered groggily. Her eyes trying to focus clearer.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked gently, putting his hand on her forehead. To check her temperature.

"I'm okay," she replied, although she wasn't feeling much better.

"Well you feel a little cooler. Why were you sleeping on the couch anyway? Couldn't you sleep?" he asked, stroking back her hair.

"I was sick a few hours ago," she replied, eying the clock on the DVR.

"Aww, I'm sorry. You still feeling nauseous?"

Sitting up, Olivia shook her head. "No, I feel okay now," she reassured him.

"Okay, do you think you could eat something and keep it down without a problem?" he asked, helping her up off the couch.

"I don't know but I'll try," she said and kissed him on the lips.

Elliot returned the kiss and nuzzled noses with her. "Thank you."

"For what, hon?" she asked confused, looking at him with a slight tilt of her head.

"For not being stubborn, gorgeous. For actually attempting to eat something," he said and kissed her again. "Let's get some breakfast. What would you like to eat?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

Olivia sat down and he pushed her up to the table.

"I think I will just try some toast with peanut butter. See if I can hold that down first," she replied, still half asleep, rolling her neck, which was sore from sleeping on the couch.

"Okay," Elliot said and kissed her forehead. "Toast with peanut butter it is for my gorgeous fiancée.

"Thank you, El."

"No problem, baby. It's the least I could do," he said as he moved around the kitchen.

"El, honey, stop blaming yourself for giving me the stomach flu. It's not your fault," she told him firmly but gently.

Elliot sighed and grabbed the tub of peanut butter down from the top cupboard above the microwave as the toast cooked in the toaster. "I know, baby, but I can't help but blame myself cause I did give it to you," he said, grabbing a butter knife. "I had it and you took care of me while I did, so it's the only logical explanation."

Olivia got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Well please stop blaming yourself because I don't blame you for it. What do you think is going to happen when we have children, huh? They going to get illnesses and we'll probably catch some of them because we'll be exposed to it just by being with them and nursing them back to health," she whispered and kissed the side of his neck, trying to make sure that he got her point.

Leaning into her embrace, Elliot nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he replied and pulled the toast out when it popped up. "Why don't you sit back down and I will give you your toast?" he said as he began to butter the two slices of bread.

"Okay," Olivia replied and sat back down at the table to wait for her breakfast, still unsure if she'd be able to keep it down but she was determined to try.

Taking the first bite, Olivia chewed and swallowed it slowly, glad when it went down without problem or protest.

"How did it go down?" Elliot asked, swallowing his own bit of chewed toast.

"Okay so far. But don't jinx it," Olivia tried to joke before taking another cautious bite.

Elliot smiled as he watched Olivia finish off her breakfast, luckily nauseous free. Maybe he hadn't given her the stomach flu after all, maybe it was just something she'd eaten the day before, which hadn't agreed with her stomach. He really hoped that's what it was and now she'd recovered.

Only he had thought too soon when he watched Olivia suddenly get up and bolt toward the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, shortly followed by the familiar sound of vomiting.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself and headed into the bathroom to support his fiancée, thinking about how he'd been doing this when she was finally pregnant with his child.

His and Olivia's child.

A product of the both of them..

A child made out of love.

He smiled and headed into the bathroom. "You okay, honey?" he asked, compassionately as he grabbed a hand towel from the towel rack and wet it with cold water.

Olivia whimpered and rested her head on the back of the toilet seat, taking slow deep breaths, fighting the nauseous feeling running through her stomach.

"Liv?" he asked again concerned, still wetting the hand towel, making sure it was cold.

"Hmmm." Olivia moaned, shaking her head, refusing to open her eyes or move her head from the back of the toilet seat.

"Okay, okay," Elliot whispered compassionately and knelt down behind her on the tiled floor. "I'm here for you, baby," he assured her as he wiped her face, neck and arms with the cool, damp cloth. Only stopping from wiping her face when she started to toss her cookies again. When she got another reprieve, she looked at Elliot with a sad, watery smile but a smile none the less and said, "Just think. In the next couple years, we could be in this exact same situation again but cause it's morning sickness and not the stomach flu." A hint of happiness easily detectable in her voice.

"And I can't wait, sweetie. Can't wait to have a baby with you," he whispered and kissed her head as he rubbed her back offering as much support as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Decided to skip three years as to not have the story dragging on. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Three years later**

Olivia Marie Stabler woke late one morning to the feel of someone watching her. She opened her eyes to her husband's calming cerulean blue eyes staring back at her from where he lay beside her on their bed.

"Good morning," Olivia whispered groggily in greeting.

"Good morning baby," Elliot replied and placed a tender kiss on her dry lips.

"You watching me sleep again?"

Elliot grinned and planted another kiss on her lips. "Of course. I love to watch you sleep. Every morning I have to make sure you're really mine," he told her softly and placed his hand on her nine month baby bump, feeling their child move within.

"Honey, we've been married for three years and have a little girl on the way," she said, placing her hand over his on her stomach. "So you can be sure I'm yours. I'm gonna be yours forever," she assured him and smiled when they felt the baby do a somersault inside her womb.

"Baby must be squashed up in there."

Olivia nodded and moaned in discomfort, the baby kicking particularly hard. "No kidding. I can't wait to meet her," she replied and rested her forehead against his.

"Well not long now. She's due tomorrow. Do you feel like she will arrive today or tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Olivia whispered. "This is my first pregnancy, El. I'm just uncomfortable but I've been feeling uncomfortable for a couple months."

Elliot wrapped his arm around his wife and began to rub her back in an attempt to offer some relief from her sore back. "I'm sorry, love. But it will be so worth it when you're holding our baby in your arms," he told her and began to pepper her neck with light kisses.

Olivia moaned and arched in to him, pressing her large baby bump in to him. "Oh, God," she breathed. "I'm so horny... Make love to me, El."

"You sure you can handle it?" he asked concerned after last time they tried but couldn't finish because she got too tired.

"Please, El. I need you," she panted. She was so wet and ready already.

Elliot reached under Olivia's night gown and pulled down her panties and threw them somewhere behind him, not caring where they landed.

In response, Olivia turned on to her back and groaned.

"What is it?" Elliot asked concerned, stopping himself from pulling off his boxers, which were now around his ankles, looking in to her eyes.

"Can't even get comfortable laying on my back anymore," she sighed and rested her hand on her tummy again.

"Sit up," beautiful," Elliot whispered, grabbing a spare pillow from the floor beside the bed.

With difficulty, Olivia did just that and watched her loving husband put the pillow behind her back before laying back down.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"A little. Thanks, hon," she replied with a smile and rubbed her hands down his back as he laid above her, keeping his weight off her stomach.

"You ready?" he asked, gently opening her legs to accommodate him.

Olivia nodded and Elliot very gently and slowly slid his member in to her wet and ready womanhood, right up to the kilt in one fluid motion.

Olivia moaned and panted as she forced her body to accept his welcomed intrusion.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, breathlessly. "Please move."

Elliot began to move as ordered, slowly at first but as he began to speed up, Olivia groaned and started to whimper, causing Elliot to stop in an instant.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"So uncomfortable," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Want to try a different position?"

Nodding, Olivia said, "Yes please."

"Okay. How you want to try this?" he asked, pulling himself out of her.

"Can you please help me up?"

"Sure," Elliot replied and got up before helping his heavily pregnant wife up and off the bed.

"If I lean against the bed post, can we try it that way?"

"Anyway you feel comfortable is fine with me, Liv," he assured her and waited till she was in position and comfortable.

"Okay," she whispered," I think I'm ready now."

Elliot nodded and grabbed her hips, getting a gentle grip on them before lining himself up at her entrance before sliding in to her again from behind.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath and began to move in sync with her husband's thrusts.

The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies hitting one another and the sounds of pleasure before they both reached near simultaneous climaxes.

Elliot had to hold Olivia up otherwise her legs would give out as she tried to regulate her breathing again. "Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her sweaty arms up and down.

Olivia nodded. "Just need to sit down," she replied softly.

"Okay, come on, baby," he murmured and helped her back down on the bed.

"I think I need a nap," Olivia laughed and laid down, her eyes drifting closed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Elliot smiled and joined his wife in dreamland, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his hand on her bump.

*************

Olivia slept right through her first few contractions before a particularly powerful one rippled through her lower abdomen and back. She sprung up in the bed, her hand shooting straight to the bottom of her baby bump. "Ugh!" she groaned and thumped Elliot in the back.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Elliot asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"It's time!" she cried, rubbing her bump.

"Time for what?" Elliot asked, rolling over in the bed to face her, still half asleep.

"The baby's coming, you idiot," she groaned breathless as the contraction slowly faded away.

"What?! Really?" he asked, shooting up out of bed to get dressed.

"Yes." She slowly pushed herself up, so she could get changed.

*************

Elliot and Olivia arrived at Mercy General Hospital just over an hour later at sixteen past three.

Elliot pulled into the packed car park and drove around looking for a park.

"Oh, God!" Olivia screeched in pain again as another contraction reeked havoc on her body.

"Hang on, Liv. I found a park," he reassured her and pulled into the available space.

He then quickly got out of the car and ran around to her side, opened the door. "Come on, sweetie," he said softly and helped her out of the passenger seat.

Olivia leaned on Elliot heavily as he guided her into the large, busy building and up to the reception desk on the maternity floor. "My wife is in labor," he told the nurse standing beside the tall, organized desk.

"Okay, sir. Name?"

"Olivia Stabler."

"First child?"

"Yes," he replied, rubbing Olivia's back, knowing her next contraction would be hitting at any moment.

"OB's name?"

"Doctor Amelie Cusak," he answered and before anything else could be said Olivia screamed again and the sound of gush of water hitting the floor. "Ah, her water just broke," he alerted the nurse.

In response, the nurse got up in an instant. "I'll get an available doctor and then page Doctor Cusak," she said and rushed off.

"Breath through it, baby. You got this," he whispered in her ear as he continued to rub her back.

Olivia leaned against the desk, putting her weight in her arms. "I hope she doesn't want to take her precious time coming out," she panted, coming down from the wave of pain.

"If she's stubborn like you, then she very well could," Elliot joked and kissed her cheek.

"Mrs Stabler? I'm Dr. Jennifer Gibson. I'll be your doctor until your doctor can get here. Let's get you admitted, honey, and see how far away this little one is from making their appearance," she said and motioned to the wheelchair she'd wheeled out for her.

"Come on, baby, take a seat," Elliot said, helping her sit down.

"Sir, you need to sign these but you can do it by your wife's side and bring them back," said the nurse, passing Elliot the forms.

Elliot took the forms and then grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. "Let's go, Livvie. Let's bring our baby girl into this world," he said softly and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, let's," Olivia agreed, rubbing circles on her extended abdomen, trying to calm the extremely active fetus, who was determined to make her appearance a day early.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the hospital room, Elliot helped Olivia into a flimsy, butt-showing gown, which Olivia wasn't very keen on wearing but she guessed it was better then being bucked naked in front of a room of strangers when the time came to push out her baby.

"Tie me up, El?" Olivia asked, putting to the ties on the back of the gown.

"Sure, baby," replied Elliot and tied her up. "You want to lay down?"

"Yeah... Ahhhh!" she screamed as another powerful contraction coursed through her abdomen. She leaned forward on to the bed as Elliot rubbed her lower back trying to offer some pain relief.

"You got this, beautiful, you can do it. Just breath through it," Elliot encouraged, continuing to rub her lower back.

"Wow, this is really going to kick my ass," Olivia panted once the pain faded.

"Do you want an Epidural?" Elliot asked concerned as he helped her to lay down on the bed.

"Ah, no," she replied, shaking her head, trying to get as comfortable as possible. "I want to do this naturally, El."

"Okay, Liv. I'll be here right by your side the whole time, holding your hand. I won't be going anywhere, sweetie," he promised, making sure to leave one of his hands connected with hers as he kissed her forehead, which was already beginning to perspire.

Olivia smiled tiredly at him and nodded. "Thank you. I love you so much. Thank you for making me a mommy."

"I love you too, gorgeous. She's not here yet but thanks for making me a daddy," he whispered and kissed the back of her hand, just as the hospital room door was swung open.

A tall, athletic doctor with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, wearing light green scrubs walked in with a smile. Happy to see one of her favorite patients. "Hello, Olivia, Elliot," she greeted them with a smile.

Elliot and Olivia replied and watched as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Well, Olivia, let's check how dilated you are and see how far your little one is from making her arrival." Dr. Amelie Cusak checked Olivia and smiled once the examination was over and pulled off the used gloves. "Olivia, honey, when did you feel your first contraction?"

"Ah, a contraction woke me up from a nap at about just before two," she informed her doctor.

"Did you have any cramping or pains last night or this morning?"

Olivia thought back before nodding. "Yes, I did. On and off all day yesterday and a couple this morning," she confessed.

The doctor nodded. "Well, you are eight and a half centimeters dilated, Olivia. I'd say that you've been in labor since yesterday. So, your little princess should be here by dinner time."

Olivia looked up at Elliot with an exhausted grin as he leaned over as kissed her cheek. "Our little Bella should be here by dinner time Oh, my goodness, I can't wait."

"Me either, baby. I can't wait to see what our little girl looks like," he whispered back, his smile just as big.

"I'll be back in about half an hour to check on you again, Olivia," Dr Cusak informed her.

"Thank you," Olivia replied and watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her. She turned to Elliot and was about to speak again but yet another powerful contraction radiated through her abdomen and she screeched in pain. "Oh, God! El, help me, please," she begged him, clenching his hand, tightly. The sound of cracking bones could be heard as his hand started to turn blue.

"It's okay, sweetie. Are you sure you don't want pain relief?" he asked, stroking back her sweaty hair.

Trying to control her breathing, Olivia shook her head. "No, I can do it," she insisted, determined to do it completely natural.

"Well we're a team, Liv. We can do this together and in a few hours, we will finally meet our baby girl."

Olivia grinned painfully and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we will."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, keep forgetting about this one. Here the chapter finally is. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning found Olivia feeling blessed that she was finally a mother. And she couldn't wait to finally get out of the hospital and take her baby girl home, so that the three of them could be a family. Bella Olivia Stabler had arrived at dinner time as predicted. 7:03PM to be exact, weighing in a seven pounds, three ounces. Eighteen inches in length.

In Elliot and Olivia's eyes, absolutely perfect.

"What?" Olivia asked with a smile. As she sat nursing Bella in the hospital bed, she had felt Elliot's eyes on the both of them. "What are you staring at?"

Noticing that he'd been caught out, Elliot cleared his throat. "You two," he replied. "My girls.... So beautiful."

"Yeah, she's so perfect, El," she whispered, stroking a still nursing Bella's silky dark brown hair. "We did good."

"Yes, we did," Elliot agreed and kissed Olivia's head before caressing Bella's baby soft cheek with the tip of his index finger.

"Are you sure on her name?" Olivia asked suddenly having second thoughts.

Furrowing his brows, Elliot rolled his eyes playfully as he watched Olivia move the baby up to her shoulder to burp. "Baby, we've been through this a dozen times since we found out she was going to be a girl," he said, leaning over to cover up her chest again with the thin, flimsy hospital gown. "We both agreed on the name. What's bothering you now, sweetheart?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm just not sure... Are you certain you want to name our daughter after me, El?"

"Livvy, we've been through this. Bella is beautiful just like you... She's going to be strong and independent too, just like her mommy. It's a beautiful, strong name. I really want to name our baby girl after you. Her beautiful, amazing mother," he assured her and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, since I got to choose her first name and I promised that you could pick her middle name..." Olivia couldn't help but smile, "We have Bella Olivia Stabler," she whispered and kissed Bella's cheek just as she released a loud baby blech right in her ear. "Excuse you, little miss," Olivia laughed. "I wonder where she gets that from," she said and turned to Elliot.

Elliot feigned shocked, putting his hands up in front of him. "Who me? No way," he laughed.

"So beautiful," Olivia whispered, still captivated by Bella's chubby face. She had a bruise on her forehead from being stuck for so long as Olivia tried her hardest to push out Bella's slightly too big head out. It had taken close to two hours for Bella to be born and Olivia had been completely worn out. Physically and emotionally. "I can't wait till we can get out of here, El."

"The doctor said this afternoon if everything continues to go well, babe," Elliot assured her and kissed her on the lips.

Olivia returned the kiss and pulled away with a smile. "I never want to take my eyes off of her."  
"You need to sleep though, hon," he laughed softly, stroking back Bella's short hair.

"I know," Olivia whispered, caressing Bella's cheek, "But she's so beautiful. I finally have my little girl and I'm scared that if I look away she'll stop breathing or something."

"All new moms are like that, beautiful, but Bella here, is very healthy," he assured her, rubbing her arm.

Olivia nodded. "I know, I know." She sighed but looked up at Elliot with a smile. "Cragen still giving you two weeks off to be at home with us?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, he sure is," Elliot assured her and pecked her on the cheek. "Now rest. I can hold Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

Sighing, Olivia reluctantly handed the newborn over to her father but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, she was still so exhausted.

"Look, Bella bug, Mommy is asleep. You weren't really wanting to come and you exhausted her," he laughed lightly and kisses Bella's head.

Bella yawned and reached up aimlessly with an open fist before bringing it back down, closing it. Her chocolate brown eyes blinked and she fell asleep.

Elliot smiled and took a good look at his new daughter. He went through her facial features, running the tip of a finger down her tiny nose as he worked his way down memorizing everything about his baby girl. Finally getting to her tiny feet which were covered in frilly pink socks, he smiled and gently pulled one off. "Your mommy's toes. You have your mommy's toes, thank goodness," he whispered to himself and put her sock back on as she grunted in her sleep. "You have Daddy's fingers though," he whispered and kissed her hand.

After a while, Elliot laid Bella in her clear bassinet with her name and birth information displayed on the side. "Sweet dreams, Bella boo," he whispered and kissed her hand. He needed coffee badly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As promised by the doctor because everything continued to go well, Olivia and Bella were finally allowed to go home. So their first forty-eight hours with a newborn in the house was about to begin. They just wondered how they'd cope and they just hoped that they could.

"Peuw, what is that smell?" Elliot asked, locking the door behind them as Olivia gently lifted Bella out of her carrier.

"That, my love, would be our little girl's first home poop," Olivia laughed. "Wanna come help me change her?"

"Of course," Elliot replied and followed his girls into the nursery.

The nursery's walls were painted a pale pink colour and the white sleigh crib was set perfectly in front of a feature wall, which was had mythical creatures painted on it. Olivia had painted it during her last months of pregnancy, while she was on maternity leave. Elliot had been surprised at how artistic his wife was, and that he had never known.

"El? Earth to Elliot?" Olivia laughed. "Our daughter needs a fresh diaper here."

"Oh," Elliot cleared his throat and grabbed a diaper and passed it to Olivia standing at the changing table. "There you go, Liv."

"Thanks, El," she said and continued to clean up and dress the newborn. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh nothing, baby," he assured her, watching Olivia dress their daughter. She looked so natural doing it, like she'd been doing it for years. He then watched Olivia swaddle the baby, just like that was second nature as well. "Ah, Liv, can she breath like that? Isn't she uncomfortable?" he asked, panicking.

Olivia laughed. "She's prefectly content, El. It reminds babies of being in the womb," she reassured him, caressing his cheek before picking Bella up. "Come on, let's go out into the living room. Bella is due for her next feeding very soon and everyone will come and see her before the night is out."

Nodding, Elliot rested his hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room.

Everyone seemed to have decided that they wanted to arrive right in the middle of Bella's first home feed.

The door bell rang and Olivia groaned. "El, could you please pass me that pink blanket over there in Belle's carrier?" she asked, pointing. She needed something to cover herself up, so that she would nurse discreetly. She loved their colleagues as family but still didn't feel comfortable enough to have her breasts out in open, in front of them.

"Sure, baby," Elliot said and grabbed the dark pink blanket, which had Bella Olivia embroided on it, from the carrier. "Here you go," he whispered and passed it to her before heading to the door. "Ready?"

Making sure she was completely covered, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, let them in," she sighed.

"Afternoon," Elliot greeted them, opening the door. Standing on the doorstep were Captain Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey, Alex and some of Elliot's family.

The gang said their 'hellos' and headed straight over to Olivia and the baby, all bearing baby gifts.

"Bella eating, huh?" Casey asked softly, sitting beside Olivia on the couch.

Full of motherly pride, Olivia nodded, rubbing Bella's back through the cotton blanket. "Yeah, she should be finished soon though. Would you like to burp her?"

"Oh yes please," Casey replied, smiling.

When Bella was finished, Olivia handed her to Casey and quickly covered herself up again to avoid getting a chill.

"She's so beautiful, Olivia. You and Elliot have done well. So well," Casey said, gently rubbing anf patting Bella's back.

Olivia smiled, just as the door bell rang again. She looked around the room at everyone confused. They hadn't been expecting anyone else. "El, did you invited anyone else?"

"No," Elliot replied, shaking his head and headed over to the door, just as confused as his wife. Opened the door and suddenly got furious. "What the hell are you two doing here?! You weren't invited," he hissed. "You've caused my wife too many hassles. And we certainly don't want you near our child."

"Want to make the situation worse, Detective Stabler?" one of the men on the doorstep asked harshly.

"And what situation would this be? You need to be more specific," Elliot asked, getting sarcastic, still not moving from the doorway to let the two unwanted guests in.

"You know exactly what situation, Elliot," the other man answered.

"And you both just had to turn up today and cause us trouble, didn't you?!" he snapped, getting angier.

"Elliot, who's at the door?" Olivia asked, approaching baby-less. Bella had been taken hostage by her numerous aunties and uncles.

"Liv, baby, go back to the baby," Elliot whispered, trying to block her view past the wooden door.

"Elliot, just show me who it is," she ordered this time.

Sighing, Elliot finally moved out of the way. There on the doorstep stood the last two people on Earth that Olivia wanted to see, especially right now.

"Dean Porter?! Sargent Tucker?! What the hell are you two doing here?!" Olivia asked, furiously, her arms folded on her chest as her breathing quickened in anger. "Who invited you to my house?!"

"Who said we need an invitation?!" Tucker yelled. "I own you two!"

Olivia gasped. "Own us?! No-one owns us. We're not material goods! We're fucking people!" she yelled angerily.

"Just remember who you're talking to, Benson. Who the Hell authorized your marriage and allowed to you two continue to be partners?! Me! That's right, I own you!"

Seeing that Olivia was going to burst, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms up and down, in an attempt to calm her down. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Calm down, baby. Go check on Bella. She'll probably want another diaper change soon."

Olivia took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Okay, okay," she whispered and kissed him on the lips before heading back to their baby and their guests.

"What do I need to do to make you go away?" Elliot asked, heading out the front and closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm slowly losing my inspiration for writing... Hopefully I can get it back. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Bella.**

**

* * *

**

"To leave. To leave and never ever come back to New York," Tucker threatened, glaring at Elliot and holding up a sheet of paper.

Elliot reached out and took the sheet of paper. "A transfer form?"

"Yes. One for Benson is behind it," Tucker replied. "Pick any state but New York to be a police officer and we won't have a problem."

Elliot was in shock. "What? New York is our home! We want to raise our daughter here! You better have a very good reason for all of this!" he yelled at the men on his doorstep, angrily waving the sheets of paper around.

"Indeed we do, Stabler," Dean Porter finally spoke up again. "You and your precious partner/ wife are ruining all our reputations by being the 'best'," he said, using his fingers as quotation marks when he said best.

"And if the Commissioner finds out that I let you two get married and have a child, while remaining partners. I could lose my job and I'm not losing my job for you two."

"Well I don't care about your job!" Elliot replied, furiously. "There are only two jobs I care about. Mine and my wife's!" He tore the forms in half right in Tucker's face and threw them to the ground.

"El? What's going on out here, baby?" Olivia asked concerned, walking over to the men in the front doorway, baby-less. Bella was still being held hostage by her doting Grandpa, Aunts and Uncles. "Why can't you two just leave our family alone?" she snapped at the uninvited guests.

Tucker shook his head and said, "We'll be back. You will transfer, or I will get you two fired. Either way is fine with me. Just make up your minds. You have twenty-four hours. Come on, Porter," he said and practically dragged the agent along.

Elliot shut the door and found himself face to face with his wife. She was not happy and today was supposed to be a happy day. Their daughter's first day at home. "What, Liv?"

"Transfer?" she asked, folding her arms on her chest, waiting for an answer. She wanted to know what the Hell was going on.

Elliot sighed and cupped her cheek in his hand, caressing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Let's talk about this when we're alone, baby," he suggested.

"Okay," Olivia whispered, deciding to let it go. Only for now though. But she was determined to find out by the end of the night though.

Taking Olivia's hand in his, Elliot kissed the back of it and said, "Let's go rescue our daughter, huh?"

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, smiling.

"Olivia, I think someone's hungry," Casey said, standing up with the baby to pass her back to her mother.

"Already?" Olivia asked, gently taking her daughter, who only quietly grizzling at the moment, Waving around tiny, angry closed fists and kicking her chubby little legs around aimlessly.

"You have to feed her every few hours, Liv," Elliot reminded her, rubbing the small of her back.

"It hasn't been a few hours yet," Olivia laughed, shaking her head. "She can't be hungry," she said, gently rubbing the baby's tiny back, pacing around the living room. Luckily, Bella started to settle down before she drifted off to sleep in the safety of her mother's arms. "See, I know my little princess. She was just tired and wanted her mommy."

The chatter amongst friends continued on for close to an hour before Bella showed her displeasure at the noise again.

"Okay, baby girl," Olivia cooed, rubbing the newborn's back and looked at her friends. "Thanks for coming. It's meant a lot to me, Elliot and Bella. But you'll have to excuse me and Baby Stabler," she excused herself and headed up to the pink and white painted nursery.

It had a bunny rabbit border running along the centre of each wall and 'Bella' was spelled out in large wooden letters, painted in white, above her white sleigh crib. A white wooden rocking chair was set in the corner, just feet from the crib with a pink frilly pillow on it for comfort. Opposite to the crib sat the white fancy changing table with pink fabric covering the top of it and beside that was the white wooden chest of drawers. The room for their little girl was also filled with various types of soft, plush toys, which of most were given as presents at the baby shower. And last but not least on top of a shelve above the changing set was a porcelain teddy bear, which Olivia had bought for her. Something she could cherish and hopefully one day pass down to her own child.

"Let's have some quiet time, huh, princess?" Olivia whispered to the baby, rubbing her back as she softly shut the nursery door behind her.

Bella grunted and rubbed her face with her tiny closed fist as if replying to her mother.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She was loving every second of motherhood. She sat down on the rocking chair and began to gently rock back and forth. She was thinking this being a mother thing was going to be a breeze. She could do this with her eyes closed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke to her daughter's unhappy screams from the nursery, the next bedroom over, for the third time during this first night and it was only quarter to two in the morning. She groaned as she stretched and yawned getting up again. "Okay, okay, princess. Mama's comin'," she whispered as she turned on the nursery light, practically stumbling in. "Hi, baby," she cooed, picking Bella up, bringing the newborn close to her chest. "It's okay. Mama's got you now. It's rough being a baby, huh? You have another bad dream, sweetie-pie?" she asked, although she knew that she wouldn't receive an answer, as she rubbed Bella's back.

She yawned as she laid the child on the changing table and grabbed the baby lotion down from shelf. "How about a soothing massage, huh, baby girl?" she whispered, brushing back Bella's dark brown downy hair. There wasn't much there though. She undressed Bella out her footie pajamas and squirted some lotion on to her hands before starting the soothing massage.

Finding his wife and daughter in the nursery, Elliot creeped in and wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind, startling her, making her jump nearly a foot into the air.

"Oh crap! El, you scared me and I almost had Bella calm enough to go back to sleep," she scolded her husband tiredly.

"Sorry, baby," he apologized, over the now screaming infant, kicking her legs wildly on the changing table. "Here, Liv, pass Belle to me and you go back to bed," he offered.

With a yawn, Olivia picked Bella up and kissed her on the forehead. "Night, baby girl. Daddy is going to help you get back to sleep," she cooed and passed Bella to her father before walking out of the nursery to go back to bed.

"Hello Bella Boo. Did Daddy accidentally scared you too, princess? Oh Daddy is very sorry," he cooed to her, rubbing her back and pacing around the room. Creeping up and scaring Olivia seemed funny at the time, in his mind. Now with their screaming, unhappy newborn daughter in his arms, it hadn't been such a good idea after all and now he was paying for it.

"Daddy is very sorry, Bella Boo. You don't need to be scared, little one. Daddy was just being silly," he spoke softly and kissed her warm, red, wet cheek as she cried in his ear.

She wasn't calming down yet and didn't seem like she'd be calming down anytime soon. Oh, Elliot was paying for his spare of the moment silliness. It was going to be a long night, he just knew it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke the next morning to find Elliot sitting the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Bella on his chest. Bella was laying on her belly, legs bent beneath her and her head to the side, purple pacifier in mouth. She quickly tip-toed out and grabbed her cell phone and quietly raced back. She took a photo and smiled proudly at it, saving it as her background.

"Huh?" Elliot startled awake from the flash. "Oh, morning, Liv," he whispered, very gently getting up as to not wake Bella.

"Morning," she replied and kissed him on the lip, lightly rubbing the baby's back. "How long did she keep crying?"

"Too long," Elliot groaned as he laid Bella her in her crib and tucked her in.

"El, we need to talk about what happened yesterday," Olivia told him as they walked out of the nursery together.

"What do you mean?" Elliot feigned confusion.

Olivia sighed and stopped them at the foot of the staircase. "Elliot don't ignore this. Tucker and Porter blackmailed us. They can not get away with this!" Olivia insisted.

Groaning, Elliot ran a hand down his face. "Olivia, just leave it," he replied, shaking his head.

"No, Elliot, I will not just let this go. I'm calling the Chief of Detectives," she said and headed into the living room to grab the cordless phone.

"Liv, baby, just leave it. Let's n ot cause trouble. For Bella's sake, " he tried to talk her out of it but Olivia was not going to let it go.

She dialled the number she needed and waited for the Chief of Detectives' secretary to answer the office phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I completely lost my inspiration for writing for awhile.. But hopefully it's now back to stay. Please read and review for more. Follow me on Twitter: XPurpleStormX ... This chapter is for Shannon! You know who you are. Love ya, girlie!  
**

**Disclaimer: Only own Bella.**

**

* * *

**

Luckily it was a slow morning for the Chief of Detectives' and since the secretary liked Olivia and what she did as a Sex Crimes Detective, she allowed Olivia an appointment to see the Chief bright and early the next morning. Eight AM sharp. So that they were able to catch the Chief as he came in to start his day.

With Elliot holding her hand, she pushed the stroller containing a sleeping Bella, who was covered over with a blanket to protect her from the sun and wind, Olivia walked into the huge building, which was known as 1PP, for her meeting.

"Baby, are you really certain about this?" Elliot asked softly as they walked into a stylish elevator which was going back up.

Olivia sighed in frustration as the heavy silver doors slid to a close and Elliot pressed the button for the floor that they needed. "Elliot, we've been over this like a million times since yesterday. You even asked earlier when I was nursing Bella. I am sure. I'm not letting Tucker and Porter manipulate and black mail us. I won't stand for it," she replied firmly, her voice full of anger.

Nodding, Elliot sighed and decided to keep quiet.

The rest of the quick elevator ride was silent, the only noise was the slow, even breathing of Elliot and Olivia and the much quicker soft breathing of Bella as she continued to sleep.

The elevator came to a halt followed by a ding and the doors sliding open, indicating that they had reached their floor.

"Ready?" Elliot asked, caressing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

Olivia nodded and they walked out of the elevator, just as Bella started to cry. She'd hoped the baby would sleep through the whole thing but it obviously wasn't to be the case. She stopped and walked around to the front of the stroller. "Hang on, Belle," Olivia cooed as she lifted up the blanket before gently picking up the screeching newborn. "Hey baby, it's okay. Mama's got you," she whispered, rubbing the baby's back.

It took a few minutes as they walked toward the office and Olivia's humming and back rubbing to calm Bella but she eventually fell back to sleep.

"The chief is ready for you, Olivia," the secretary said from the desk as soon as she saw Olivia walk up with Elliot, Bella still in her arms. She nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Georgia," she thanked the young woman.

The short blonde woman stood up and opened the chief's office door. "Detective Benson is here, sir. With Detective Stabler and their child." She listened for a second before nodding and turning back to Olivia. "You can go in now."

Olivia nodded and walked into the large, tidy office with Elliot close behind pushing the empty stroller.

"Detectives," the chief greeted them and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk with his hand. "Take a seat please. Nice to see you this morning"

"Thank you," Olivia replied and very gently sat down with Bella, as to not wake her.

Elliot sat down in the chair beside her, the stroller beside him. He decided to keep quiet as he didn't want to come in the first place but he was just here for support.

"Now what did you want to talk about, Detective Benson?" the chief asked, his hands clasped together on his desk in front of him. He had nothing at all against these two detectives. He knew they were together, as a married couple, but he continued to let them work together because he knew that they came as a team. And he liked their work. He liked them in general. He knew they were good people. Very good detectives.

Rubbing Bella's back, Olivia sighed. "I feel like I've gone to the headmaster and tattling on another kid now."

The chief furrowed his brows. "Benson a tattle-tale? I don't think so. If you're here, it must be bad. What is it? Please don't tell me you're quitting to stay at home with the little tyke there," he said softly, nodding toward the sleeping baby in her arms.

"No, no. Although I might change my mind at the end of my Maternity Leave," she tried to joke but then shook her head, clearning her throat and grew serious. "Yesterday, Elliot and I had the unwanted pleasure of Agent Dean Porter and Sargent Tucker on our doorstep..."

The chief nodded. "Okay and what were they doing at your home? Unless you invited them, they had no need to be there."

"They came with two transfer forms for me and Elliot... Blackmailing us into transferring, just because he thinks he'll lose his job because he allowed Elliot and I to continue to work together even though we are now married," she explained honestly.

The chief sighed and scratched his beard, not losing eye contact with the detectives sitting in front of his desk. "Well Porter's a Fed, so unfortunately I can not touch him. But Tucker on the other hand, is going to pay for blackmailing. I will not have that. Especially toward two of my best detectives. I do not like people who blackmail, especially when they're just trying to cover their own ass," he said, nodding, as he thought of what could be done to Tucker. "I'll think of what I can do and call you in a few hours to keep you updated," he assured Olivia and Elliot before standing up and extending a hand to them.

Elliot and Olivia followed suit and shook hands with him. "Thank you, Chief."

"You're very welcome, Detective Benson. Thank you for coming to me with this, instead of trying to take it into your own hands," he said, shaking Elliot's hand but looking at Olivia.

Olivia nodded and she and Elliot left the office, just as Bella decided it was time to protest her wet diaper. "Good timing there, baby girl," Olivia laughed softly, rubbing the baby's back before kissing the crown of her head. "Now where can I change you?" she wondered to herself and looked down the hall. She never had to worry about it before, so she didn't know where the restrooms were. "Oh, Georgia, where can I change my baby?"

Georgia, the secartary, looked up from her desk with a smile and pointed down the hall. "There is a pull down change table in the women's toilet, Olivia. Third door on your left."

Olivia nodded to her with a thankful smile. "Thank you very much."

Olivia quickly change Bella and walked out again to find Elliot waiting patiently just down from the restroom. "All clean now, Daddy," she said with a smile before laying Bella down in the stroller.

Elliot smiled. "That's good. Let's go get us some lunch then," he said, watching Olivia slide Bella's pacifer into her mouth, to soothe her soft, upset cries as she settled back into her stroller for another short nap before it was time to eat again.

"Sounds nice. Where at?" she asked, covering the baby with the blanket to block the sun and wind when they left the building.

They stepped into the elevator as Elliot took her hand and she pressed the ground button floor with her free hand.

The elevator doors slid closed and Elliot said, "How about your favourite restaurant?"

Nodding, Olivia smiled. "Sounds good to me. It will keep my mind off things for a while, which is good too," she replied, leaning into him. She just wondered what would happen to Tucker. And if it was possible for Dean Porter to pay for black mailing them as well. She'd just have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SO SO Sorry for the huuuuuggggeee delay! I've had personal problems to deal with and I went on vacation. But here it finally is. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't only anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

It was getting close to eight that night and Olivia still had not heard back from the Chief of Detectives.

"Livia, go to bed, baby," Elliot whispered for the third time in the last hour, walking back into the living room from putting Bella down for the night. He'd caught his wife laying down on the couch, drifting off to sleep yet again. She was exhausted, but was determined to wait for the Chief's call.

Olivia groaned and went to shake her head but Elliot took a hold of her hands and lifted her up.

"Bed," he insisted, gently pulling her to him. She truly was exhausted, she couldn't even hold her own body up.

"No, El," Olivia mumbled, half asleep, into his chest and holding on to him so she didn't fall. "The chief hasn't called yet."

"He will, baby," Elliot whispered into her ear and placed a kiss there. He rubbed her back and began to guide her into their bedroom. "He's probably busy."

"Hmmm," she murmured as Elliot helped her into bed. She was pretty out of it and couldn't form any coherent words for the life of her.

Just as Elliot tucked her in, the home phone began to ring. He groaned and picked up the cordless handset from Olivia's bedside table, where it had been discarded hours before when she'd been on the phone talking to a friend.

"Hello. Stabler residence," Elliot answered the phone softly, as he rubbed Olivia's back. The exhaustion was too overwhelming for her to even bother reaching for the phone, to take it off of her husband. She was too busy snuggling into her pillow. Well, Elliot's. She'd stolen it as she laid down and Elliot tucked her in.

"Hello Detective Stabler, it's Chief Monaghan. Is Detective Benson there?"

"Hi Chief. She's here of course, but she's exhausted. She wouldn't have a clue what you're talking about, she's out of it," he explained to the man over the phone, who was requesting to talk to Detective Benson.

"Ah, of course. Sorry for calling so late. Been trying to handle the huge drama that she brought to my attention," he informed Elliot.

Listening to the chief of detectives, Elliot furrowed his brows. "Huge? It wasn't that big, Sir," he said, confused.

The man on the other end of the phone line sighed. "Actually, it was. There is more to it. Much more," he told Elliot softly and honestly.

Sighing himself, Elliot looked down, only to find his wife completely out cold. She hadn't even had enough energy to listen in on the conversation between her husband and their Chief. "Okay. So, ah..."

"Oh right, yes," the chief mumbled, scratching his prickly haired chin. "How about you and Olivia come into my office at eight sharp? Is that okay?" he asked.

"Um..." Elliot started and picked up Olivia's diary from beside the bed. He opened it to the next day's date, to see if there was anything planned for any of the three of them. The page was almost blank except for a reminder note at the bottom. "Sure, Chief. Olivia and I will be there at eight sharp. Thank you for calling."

"Not a problem, Elliot. Just wished it could have been earlier and I could have spoken to Olivia. I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning."

"See you then. Goodnight," Elliot whispered and pressed the top left button to end the call.

"Hmm," Olivia murmured in her sleep and rolled over.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered, rubbing her arm, thinking about she was awake but as she sighed and moved again to get comfortable, he knew that she was in fact still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "I love you," he whispered and very carefully walked out of the room as to not wake her.

He went to walk past the nursery but hear Bella whimper. "What's wrong, Princess?" he cooed as he picked her up from her crib just as she let out her first cry.

Bella cry again but then settled into her loving father's strong arms.

"Yeah, see, you're safe, Bella Boo, Daddy's got you," he whispered and kissed her head as he reached into the crib to get her discarded pink and purple pacifier. "You want your pacifier?" he asked, not expecting an answer as he slipped it into her tiny mouth.

Bella snuggled into him, sucking her pacifier in response. Her tiny brown hair drooping back down. As sleep took over her little body again.

"Goodnight, my sweet baby girl," Elliot murmured as he laid the infant back down in the crib and walked back out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke the next morning to the feel of Elliot's chest beneath her head. As usual he'd become her pillow during the night. As she rubbed her husband's chest as she slowly woke up properly, the night before's events replayed in her mind. Had the Chief called? What did he say? She remembered bits and pieces but most of the night was a blur.

"Liv?" Elliot grumbled, half asleep, as he rubbed her back. "I can hear you thinking. What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes still closed. Not really wanting to actually wake up yet.

"Just thinking," she answered simply.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh softly. "A: the Chief did call and... B: you're a terrible liar, Liv."

"I thought he did. I was just so tired so everything is a bit of a blur," she answered and kissed his bare chest.

"I know, beautiful, there's no need to explain," he assured her and kissed her on the lips softly.

Olivia smiled and they broke away from tender but passionate kiss. "So what did the chief say?" she asked, turning over to face him properly.

Cupping Olivia's face in his hands, he looked into her eyes. "He wants us to go to his office this morning... We got to be there at eight," he informed her on what the chief had said over the phone.

Olivia nodded and turned to take a quick glance at the clock on Elliot's bedside table. She gasped. "El, it's nearly seven already!" she screeched and jumped out of bed. To get herself and Bella ready.

Elliot jumped out of bed behind his wife and headed straight for the shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After his shower, Elliot walked into the nursery to find Olivia still nursing Bella. "Hey girls," he greeted them as he entered the bedroom. "Thought you'd be changing her by now, Livvy."

"She's a little fussy this morning," Olivia explained, finally lifting the infant to her shoulder to burp.

"Okay, baby. Why don't you let me burp her while you have a shower?" he suggested, reaching for Bella.

"Thanks, El," she thanked her husband and passed him their child before heading out.

"Hey Bella Boo," Elliot cooed, taking the tiny girl and rested her as his shoulder as she began to fuss in discomfort. "Hold on, sweetie," he whispered and kissed her cheek before beginning to rub her back until she burped. "We're running very late this morning, aren't we, princess?" he said, looking at his watch as he walked down the stairs, after he'd changed her into a pretty yellow sun dress. "As soon as Mommy is ready we'll have to get going."


End file.
